Amor platónico
by Pixie Dixie
Summary: A Takeru no le gusta ser desplazado por un amor platónico. OS
_Mi primer escrito de Digimon por acá, por tal si la cago diganlo con amor._

 ** _¡Publicado originalmente en Wattpad!_**

 ** _Disclaimer. Digimon no me pertenece._**

 **NA** : _Hace un tiempo en la página que acostumbro escribir una chica me dijo en palabras más palabras menos "Que escribía para menores de 11 o que exageraba con las edades" y descuidaba la edad de Tri._

 _Todas hemos tenido -o al menos yo- un amor platónico por algún famoso -en mi caso Justin Timberlake en Nsync y desde hace 7 años Yannis P. de FOALS-._

 _Quiero saber el punto de vista fuera de amistades u otra situación un tanto corrompible. Claro, siempre desde el respeto y sin insultos. Arigatou!_

 ** _Recomiendo escuchar Two Steps, Twice y al final Big Big Love (fig. 2) de Foals._**

 **.**

Takeru miraba por decimotercera vez de reojo a su mejor amiga, una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al verla murmurar en pésimo inglés la canción de la banda que Taichi les presento.

La castaña simplemente no podía liberarse del ritmo ni de la música ni del atractivo físico de los cinco Británicos y eso empezaba a molestar al rubio que no le encontraba gran diferencia a la banda de Yamato.

Sí, que eran mayores. Extranjeros, viajaban por el mundo, esa cara de chicos malos que les importaba una mierda los premios pero que lucían cuales modelos para marcas de ropa importantes. ¡Esta bien! También tenían lo suyo.

Quitándole el auricular del oído Yagami por fin le puso atención.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Te pregunte hace como diez minutos sobre si me acompañabas al concierto que ofrecerán _Wolf's_ en el centro comunitario, es mañana.

—NO.

Dejando impresionado a Takaishi, mientras ella seguía caminando hasta darse cuenta que dejó unos pasos atrás a su amigo. Hikari regreso a su lado pasando una mano frente al rostro de este y le sonrió inocente al verlo regresar en sí.

¿La misma gran fan -luego de Mimi- de la banda de Ishida se negaba a ir?

—¿Puedes repetirme tu respuesta?

—Claro. No. —Repitió extrañada. Bajando el volumen de la canción y quitándose los auriculares por un momento.

—¿Te castigaron? ¿Tienes exámenes? ¿Enferma?

Negó. El rubio empezaba a temer que los extraterrestres cambiaran a su Kari por una de ellos, hasta que por fin pudo pensar otra pregunta— ¿Va a venir Tai? ¿Tienes una cita?

—Puede decirse que sí y no... Mañana es la transmisión en vivo del concierto que van a tener en Francia.

Para ese momento cualquier gramo de paciencia que pudiera tener se esfumó, tallo sus palmas contra su cara tratando la frustración lo mejor posible y sin decir algo que luego pudiera arrepentirse.

Exhaló para revolver sus rubios y cortos cabellos con sus propias manos tranquilizandose con algunas jugadas bajo la manga.

—Kari-chan —con voz dulce tomo sus manos y trato de retener sus preciosos ojos cafés—, es a las cinco de la tarde. Hay 9 horas de diferencia entre uno y otro, seguro que los puedes ver.

Pero a la chica no le causó mayor estrago la inigualable mirada azul de su mejor amigo, en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera dicho que sí a cualquier plan que le ofreciera aunque ahora su corazón estaba ocupado por otro hombre.

Soltando su mano se negó de nuevo y se colocó los audífonos antes de darle una mirada que le pedía perdón.

 **.**

—¿Así que se negó? —El menor de los rubios asintió, tanto Mimi como Yamato le observaban sorprendidos. Bueno no era de extrañarse que la chica cambiase pero de esa manera tan contundente— Cuñado, veras los músicos tienen ese halo misterioso y sexy.

¡Yama-kun no es mi culpa es así! —Continuando luego de la mirada desaprobatoria que le dio su novio sentado del otro lado del sillón— Son como inalcanzables, perfectos, guapos, sus voces por más feas y desafinadas que sean son como cantos de ángeles y si tocan instrumentos como guitarra o bajo ¡Uff!

Al ver el rostro de su fan incondicional teñido de rojo se levantó, empujando levemente a Tk para dejarle caer un poco de su agua en el rostro. De inmediato la fashionista cocinera corrió con rumbo al baño evitando le vieran sin maquillaje:— ¡Ah! ¡Imbécil!

—Onii-chan.

—Escucha, aún cuando no soy partidario a que tengas una relación con la hermana de Yagami-baka estoy aquí para apoyarte. Les vamos a abrir en un par de semanas en el Harajuku*.

Sin decirle mayor parte de su plan Ishida se levantó con dirección a Mimi que amenazaba con romperle una Guitarra, Takaishi meditaba aún con las amenazas.

 **.**

Una considerable cantidad de público asistió al concierto en el centro comunitario, el hermano del vocalista-guitarrista-bajista-y-cuando-podía-baterista saludaba a sus amigos.

A no ser de las usuales faltas de Kido, Tai -que se encontraba en por un intercambio en Estados Unidos- e Izzy todos estarían completos. Claro que sí recordaban que Hikari tampoco estaba en el cuarto de ensayo.

Un par de toques en la madera lo hicieron olvidar un momento sus saludos para abrir la puerta, encontrando a la faltante del grupo frente a él usando la playera que le dio.

Congelados ninguno de los dos menciona palabra, uno está demasiado sorprendido para hacerlo y la otra está apenada por la manera tan infantil en la que se comportó.

—Viniste —fue lo único que alcanzaron a decir antes que una chica de cabello violeta lo empujara para tomar de la muñeca a Yagami. Sin despegar sus miradas hasta que Yolei la estrujó contra Takenouchi.

 **.**

La castaña caminaba por la calle algo extraviada.

En su celular indicaba el lugar donde Takeru le citó estaba a unos metros, pero este lugar en el centro de Tokyo nunca antes le vio.

Bares. karaokes, hoteles, restaurantes, tiendas, en fin estaba en la zona de conciertos de la ciudad.

Detuvo el paso al ver a su mejor amigo recargado en la pared, al verla iluminada con el rosa fluorescente de uno de tantos carteles se dirigió corriendo a ella.

No mencionó nada, sólo le puso el carnet y le tomó fuertemente la mano. Mostrando al hombre en la entrada le hizo que apurara el paso ante la tardanza que hizo Kari.

Las puertas se abrieron; la gente saltaba, gritaba, bailaba, se movía enérgicamente al sentir la energía de cada nota ejecutada.

Gratamente sorprendida inhaló todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones antes de saltar sobre él, reteniéndolo con un abrazo fuerte y gritando.

 _—_ _¡Oh electric shocks no!_

 _ *****_ _:Sí existe es un centro de conciertos en Tokyo_.


End file.
